Donald Trump
Donald Trump (born June 15, 1946), is the 45th and current President of the United States since 20 January 2017. Some of the hashtags were used, such as #NotMyPresident. Before entering politics, he was a businessman and television personality. Trump was born in the New York City at Queens. He had a family real estate company called The Trump Organisation from 1971 to 2017, of whom he had set up the Trump Tower in the New York City and The Trumps at Kembangan. Trump had expressed interest in running for politics in 1987. In his view at that time, "America should stop paying to defend countries that can afford to defend themselves", and "should present Western Europe and Japan with a bill for America's efforts to safeguard the passage of oil tankers in the Persian Gulf. In 1999, Trump filed an exploratory committee to seek the presidential nomination of the Reform Party in 2000. A July 1999 poll matching him against likely Republican nominee George W. Bush and likely Democratic nominee Al Gore showed Trump with seven percent support. Trump eventually dropped out of the race due to party infighting, but still went on to win the party's California and Michigan primaries. He considered running for President in 2004. Trump had publicly speculated about seeking for the Republican Party presidential nominee in 2012, and was later revealed that he will be running for presidential election in 2016. It had fought between Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump in 2016. Executive Orders During the presidency of Donald Trump, he wants to protect the nation from Foreign Terrorist Entry Into the United States. These includes the denial of passengers from the Arab countries, which are prone to terrorist threats. 2017 electronics ban The 2017 electronics ban refers to a controversial order issued by the United States government in March 2017 banning electronics beyond the size of a mobile phone on carry-on luggage for direct flights departing from 10 major airports in the Middle East and traveling to the United States, and requiring airlines to enforce this ban. The order was issued based on intelligence that the Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula was planning on using batteries and compartments of large electronic equipment to conceal explosives that are not detectable by current aviation security scanners. The US government has been accused by the International Air Transport Association of implementing the ban more of as a protectionist measure to shield major US airlines from increasing competition of major airlines from the Middle East than for security reasons. The United Kingdom has issued a similar ban but covers a different range of airports and airlines, including low-cost airlines. U.S. officials lifted the ban slowly from 2 July 2017, with Etihad Airways, on 5 July 2017, ban was lifted on US-bound flights from Dubai (Emirates) and Istanbul (Turkish Airlines) after their implementation of new security measures and the following day, the electronics ban on US-bound flights from Doha (Qatar Airways) was lifted as new security measures were implemented. US officials fully lifted it on 20 July 2017, citing improved airport security. The ban has been controversial for two reasons. Firstly, the selective nature of the electronics ban has led to accusations by the International Air Transport Association and media commentators from the Sydney Morning Herald, Vanity Fair, Bloomberg and Straits Times that this was more of a veiled attempt to protectionist measure to shield major US airlines from increasing competition of major airlines from the Middle East than for security reasons. The ban especially affected business travelers, who are unable to work during the flight and may be required by their companies to hold onto their equipment which otherwise may be at risk of getting stolen, damage, or hacked if they were to be checked in. Many of the airline passengers wants to travel on airlines not affected by the ban. Secondly, there was a risk that putting electronics containing lithium batteries together in the cargo hold significantly increases the risk of fire, posing a safety risk to its passengers. Earlier, some airlines have banned batteries from being checked into the cargo hold after UPS Airlines Flight 6 crashed due to an uncontained fire caused by lithium batteries. Screening security at American airports has also been questioned, with suggestions that some American airports should also force passengers to put laptops and other electronics in the airplane hold until security at these airports improves. References